


长高三十厘米的秘密

by tanyalenlen



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyalenlen/pseuds/tanyalenlen
Summary: 一发无脑的成长快乐，韦伯酱生日快乐~





	长高三十厘米的秘密

“小子，你是不是长高了？”

伊斯坎达尔看着韦伯伸长手臂踮起脚尖从书架高处拿下一本书的时候，摸着下巴说道。

韦伯顿住了动作，他看看手里的书，又抬头看了看高处的书架。

好像是这样的……

书架的陈设没有发生变化，因为内容太冷僻，这种类型的书一直被放在高处。他还记得大约就在一个月之前，他还踮起脚尖也只能勉强摸到书脊的边缘，因此不得不拉下面子向伊斯坎达尔求助。其实他根本不想这么做，因为这家伙总会在帮他的同时做些多余的动作，比如‘充满怜爱’的摸摸他的头顶，好像在对待一个小孩子。

韦伯没有回答他，假装没听见，自顾自地拿起书走向了阅览区，不过他从头发间露出的泛红的耳廓暴露了心情，伊斯坎达尔也懒得戳穿他。

“余记得你今年是19岁吧？竟然还会长个子……”

直到回家之后，伊斯坎达尔似乎不打算轻易放过这个话题。

“是啊，有什么问题吗！”

这次在只有两个人的空间里，韦伯回避不了，便没好气地说道。

“虽然男人的成长期比女人要长，这个年龄长高也不算稀奇，不过一旦过了成长期，能像你长这么快还真不多见……“

韦伯不想和身边身高超过2米的巨汉讨论自己身高的问题。虽然伊斯坎达尔现在已经几乎不会这么做了，但在两人刚见面的时候，那些被对方当做小动物一样拎来拎去的经历着实给他留下了心理阴影和不小的自尊心打击。

况且他现在手里正拿着伊斯坎达尔买回来的游戏机手柄，专注地打着曾被他吐槽‘这有什么好玩’的游戏，根本无暇去细想这些无关紧要的问题。好在伊斯坎达尔也没再追问。

“喂，Rider。出发前去买个掌机吧。从冬木一路旅行回伦敦，少说也要半年以上，这种连接电视的游戏机也太不方便了。“

关卡结束后，韦伯意犹未尽，他兴冲冲地扭头对伊斯坎达尔说道，却发现对方正盘起一条腿坐在床上，手臂撑着侧脸，似乎已经盯着他看了很久。韦伯缩了一下脖子，他已经很熟悉对方这样的眼神了。

伊斯坎达尔站起身来走到韦伯身边，一双大手架在他的手臂下轻松地把他抱了起来。

“你玩够了也该让余做些有意思的事情。”

话中的含义让韦伯瞬间红透了脸。每当这个时候他都很想质问对方，明明一开始对游戏机有兴趣的人是他才对，可才没过几天他对游戏的热情就回归到了正常值，反倒是自己不可自拔的沉浸其中。

而从这之后，他又开始热衷于从另一件事中获得乐趣。大约也是在一个月前的时候，韦伯跟着伊斯坎达尔去了一趟三王的‘例行酒会’，那天卫宫切嗣也在场，事情就坏在他那一句不经意的话上，他说韦伯的样子看起来像变成中学生的舞弥，这句话引起了英雄王的兴趣，平日热衷调戏Saber的他，转而把目标投到了韦伯的身上。为了证明自己19岁的男子气概，他硬着头皮把英雄王递来的一壶酒喝了下去，过后他才恍然觉得是着了对方的道。不过这也让由此引发的事情水到渠成却又是后话了。

韦伯悄悄地向后缩了缩身子，不得不承认，无论多少次看到伊斯坎达尔露出下体，他都会被对方惊人的尺寸震慑到。他忍不住想到，如果当时没有喝下那壶酒，意识清醒下的他一定不会相信这样的巨物能顺利地进入到自己的身体中。

身上的衣服已经被伊斯坎达尔脱掉了，最后一件挂在小腿上的内裤也被他随手扒掉甩在了地板的寝具上。像被雄狮擒住的猎物一样，韦伯正被伊斯坎达尔仰面压在小小的单人床上。

伊斯坎达尔拉起他的双手，用一只手握住手腕压在头顶，伏下身来吻住了他的嘴唇。灼热的、富有侵略性的气息随之将他完全包裹，韦伯紧张地闭紧双眼，即使获得了普通人的身体，伊斯坎达尔所带来的霸道的压迫感也丝毫未减。胡须摩擦在他下巴细嫩的皮肤上，轻微地刺痛让他闪念间想到了自己还不怎么长胡须这件事，虽然在过了青春期后他已经渐渐接受了自己纤细而缺少男性荷尔蒙的体质，但面对像伊斯坎达尔这样集世间一切强悍男性特质于一身的人，过于强烈的对比仍不免让他心中失衡。不过很快他就来不及继续自己敏感的胡思乱想了。

亲昵的轻触嘴唇只是帝王尚有耐心时的温存，当韦伯松开嘴唇放对方深入其中后，舌尖便被紧紧卷入口中吮吻。耳边充斥着滑腻的吮吸声，来不及咽下的口水沿着脸颊流到了枕头上。伊斯坎达尔的喘息也愈发粗重，灼热的气息喷薄在他的脸上，让他发胀的头脑更加混沌。

身后已经被手指完全打开过的后穴，随着窒息带来的身体本能的紧绷，也无意识的想要缩起。然而他的反应似乎被对方预判到，他感觉到一个圆润湿滑的物体抵在了他的穴口处。他惊讶地睁开双眼，看到伊斯坎达尔的额头和鼻梁上布满了汗水。

他确实对自己动情了。

不知道为什么，这个突然出现的念头抚慰了他无措的心情。自那晚之后的一个月来，伊斯坎达尔几乎每晚都会抱着他做‘有趣的事情’，如果这样的频率持续下去，他可能早晚会有习惯的那一天。但如果可以，他却希望那一天永远不要到来，因为他想要看到这样的伊斯坎达尔，打破从容、没有掩饰，对他表露出最本能也是最真实的渴望。这能让他感觉到一种，类似于自己是被对方爱着的真实感。

他主动张大双腿，穴口也更加敞开，即使如此，在对方远超常人的尺寸下，他尽力做出的努力显得微不足道，仅仅是头部撑开括约肌的瞬间，就让他感觉到了撕裂般的痛感。他下意识地想呼痛，却差点咬住伊斯坎达尔的舌头，他不得不放开了绵长的亲吻。

“对、对不起……”

伊斯坎达尔再次俯下身来亲了亲他的眼睛，握住他手腕的手也松开来抚摸着他的脸颊，他这才意识到自己被刚才痛感的刺激下哭了出来。获得自由的手臂伸长想要抱住伊斯坎达尔的后背，这样的动作让他们的身体贴的更紧，没有什么比触摸着伊斯坎达尔宽厚的肌肉，感受着他有力搏动的胸膛更能让人安心的了。

韦伯主动亲了亲伊斯坎达尔的鼻尖，吻掉了那上面挂着的一颗悬而未落的汗水。他的动作就像解开了雄狮最后的禁忌，伊斯坎达尔双手握住他细瘦的腰肢，下身坚定地彻底闯入其中。

“啊！”

私密处过于清晰的亲密感夹杂着持续地撕裂的钝痛，这种感觉带来了说不出的感官刺激。全身的注意力都集中在下身正在被入侵的部位，韦伯无意识地抠紧了伊斯坎达尔的后背，留下了一串泛红的抓痕。伊斯坎达尔也同样对背后细微的刺痛浑然不觉，因为少年正被撑开的小穴，紧致中也带有些许疼痛，却给他带来了绝伦的快感。

伊斯坎达尔把韦伯从床上抱起来换了一个姿势，让他膝盖撑在床边，面对着他跨坐在他的胯间。双手握住韦伯的腰肢，伊斯坎达尔一边缓慢地向上顶动着胯部，一边摸着他的后背和他说着话。

“小子，照你这种势头长下去，说不定哪天长到余这样的身高也不是不可能……”

“笨、笨蛋！……你在胡说什么？！……啊！……”

这种时候还有心思闲聊……相比伊斯坎达尔的气定神闲，现在的他可谓溃不成军。体内硬物的热度，每次肠道张缩中描摹出的棱角与形状，以及对方说话间幅度越来越大的进出，龟头的肉棱正擦过了他体内最敏感娇嫩的那一点……

韦伯刚想抬手捶他的肩膀，就被突然改变的姿势吓的双手搂住了他的脖子。

“所以这个姿势余现在不做，说不定以后就做不来了。”

伊斯坎达尔双臂抱紧他的大腿，就着分身还埋在他体内的姿势站了起来。

“小子，抱紧咯。”

话音刚落，伊斯坎达尔的分身稍稍后撤，随即猛力顶入了韦伯体内的最深处。

“啊！”

韦伯发出一声大声的惊呼，他感觉到自己在这一记大力的撞击下，腰肢向后弹了出去，然后又被伊斯坎达尔扣住大腿根部用力拉了回来，分身再次进入到了前所未有的深度。

他的意识彻底幻灭了……

伊斯坎达尔这样抱着他在屋子里走动着，随着他的步伐，分身有节奏的在小穴中抽插，臀丘与大腿根部的撞击发出了响亮的啪啪声，在狭小的房间里回荡着，韦伯汗湿而无力的胳膊逐渐搂不住伊斯坎达尔的后颈，顺着同样滑腻的侧颈线一点一点下滑。不过伊斯坎达尔的强健的手臂在搂住他大腿的同时也稳稳的扣住了他的臀部，身体的重量并不依靠他的手臂支撑。

进出的频率越来越快，伊斯坎达尔不再踱步，而是站定在房间中央的寝具上，以近乎失控的力道操弄着怀中的少年。忽然间，随着穴内一阵不可抑制的痉挛，原本无力地环在脖颈上的胳膊倏然收紧，伊斯坎达尔也停下了动作，分身深深停在其中，感受着穴内紧致的挤压，仿佛能感觉到少年脉搏的悸动，他从喉咙深处发出一声充满欲望的低吟。而少年则向后扬起脖子，上半身拔紧向后弯成了漂亮的弓形。

当这阵灭顶的高潮过去之后，伊斯坎达尔低头看向了两人之间，果然如他刚才感觉到的那样，少年没有射精，而是生生被他操出了一次干高潮。

他侧头亲了亲少年的侧脸，抱着他轻轻放在了面前的寝具上。一双大手捧着他的脸颊，让他涣散的眼神中出现了自己的面孔。无论多少次，他都看不够少年因为他而失神的样子，眼中弥漫着朦胧的雾气，在泪光中映照出的，是心意满满的自己。

还没达到满足的他等不及让自己的小恋人找回神志跟上自己的节奏，他再次开始了抽插。干高潮过后没有射精的少年也很快被带入了情潮之中，他不再自顾自的满足，而是注意找准韦伯敏感点的位置，想让他和自己一起到达高潮，逼出他饱胀的欲望。

最终，少年在漫长的积累中经历了有生以来最激烈的高潮，精液甚至喷薄到了他自己的脸颊上，而伊斯坎达尔也把饱满的爱意全部注入到了少年体内深处。

等韦伯终于渡过漫长的贤者时间的时候，一部分伊斯坎达尔的精液已经缓缓地从他穴中流到了寝具上。伊斯坎达尔找来纸巾替他擦拭着，看着仍无法闭合的小穴上挂满的浓稠的精液，他说道。

“是不是余的魔力让你长高了？”

“笨蛋……圣杯战争都结束了……哪儿来的魔力……“韦伯有气无力的说道。

不过伊斯坎达尔看似天方夜谭的想法，后来被证实居然是真的。

当他们旅行到中亚的时候，意外地从当地劫匪手中救出了梅尔文·魏因斯。

看着韦伯已经长过肩膀的头发，和比自己还要高上一点的身高。身为调律师的他敏锐的察觉到了问题的关键，他提出要替韦伯查看他的魔术刻印。

“果然如此。你最近是不是转化过大量的魔力？你的魔术刻印得到了增强，个子长高和头发变长，就是受到了魔术刻印的影响。也就是说，魔力转换的效果依然存在哦~”

“什、什么？……”韦伯大声惊呼道，“骗人的吧！！！！！”

  
回到伦敦后。

少年……不，现在或许应该用青年来称呼他，挺拔颀长的身体跪在壮汉的双腿间，埋头在胯间的隐秘处。撩开垂在脸侧的黑色长发，单手拢在脑后，露出已经舒展开棱角的英俊侧颜，淡色的薄唇正在把壮汉惊人的硬物含在口中，奈何尺寸远超常人所能承受的长度，就算青年再怎么努力，也只能勉强把头部吞下，剩下照顾不到的部分，青年便用没有抓住头发的那只手上下撸动着，配合着嘴上吮吸的力度，分身已硬如磐石。

“嗯……”一直不做声的壮汉终于发出了一声忍耐不住的低吟，他盯紧身前恋人的动作，他已经越来越熟悉这种原本远远超出他的羞耻心的动作，就在这一路走来的大半年里。

吮吸的声音在房间里越来越明显，从手中物体的细微变化来看，青年知道壮汉已经濒临极限，想到这里，他体内隐忍的情欲也被彻底激发了出来，更加用力地吸着头部的喷张的小口，甚至让它深入喉咙中接受更加紧致的挤压，津液沿着他线条凌厉的侧颈线和喉结流下，甚至越过锁骨流到了衬衣衣领敞开的胸膛上。

忍不住了。

脑子里的那条线崩断了，伊斯坎达尔拉开他拢住头发的手，双手摁着他的后脑，用力的把分身往他的口中顶。口腔被完全封闭，双手又钳制住了他本能地扭头逃避，精液喷涌而出，直射进了他的喉咙中，恍惚间他甚至产生了一种自己被对方射到了胃里的错觉……

直到分身射尽了最后一滴精液，伊斯坎达尔才放开他退了出来。韦伯忍不住缩起身子呛咳起来，被壮汉从地上拉起抱坐在了怀中。

亲吻他的嘴唇，口腔里还带着自己的味道。伊斯坎达尔觉得自己男人的占有欲得到了极大的满足，他的小恋人浑身上下、从里到外都透着自己的气息，就像连身体也彼此交融了一样。

韦伯脱力的把头靠在伊斯坎达尔的颈窝里，慢慢平复着不规律的呼吸。然后，他听到他的声音在耳边轻声说道。

“又长高了呢，小子。”

他羞怒不已，下意识地用没什么力气的拳头锤在了他坚硬的胸肌上。

“笨蛋……”会不会看看空气再说话啊！……这种时候……

可惜读空气从来不在征服王的考虑范畴内。

“再这么长下去，小子你的愿望也能实现了。”他宠爱地摸了摸韦伯的头发，“我们再努努力吧，既然上面已经吃过了，这次就让下面吃吧。”

不是吧……这也太快了吧！……

这个人的不应期短的惊人，坐在伊斯坎达尔跨上的韦伯明显感觉到，随着伊斯坎达尔的话，臀下的巨物又开始蠢蠢欲动了……

他认命地闭上眼睛，毫不意外的被自己的雄狮翻身压倒在了柔软的长沙发上。

圣杯帮人实现愿望的方法还真是五花八门呢……

不过抱怨归抱怨，其实在他心中并不觉得这是个坏主意。

Fin.


End file.
